Retelling of the End
by Lady HexaKnight
Summary: Season 4!  Not Nemesis Part 1 and Part 2 and Beast Machines compatible. The Covenant of Primus has been read… The stakes of the Beast Wars is at hand… But if the survival of one character or more takes place, how would the results take place?
1. Restored Once Again

_**A/N:** Hey folks, I decided to try my hand at a Beast Wars Transformers fiction since I've been watching it lately and thought Beast Machines wasn't a good sequel for it plus my favorite character had an unrightfully handed death (Poor Alec Willows). So bear with me, it's been a while. Time for Season 4!_

_This fiction is going to start off at the beginning of "The Nemesis, Part 1" just after Optimus reads the Covenant of Primus. It would take a few hours for the Predacons to regroup, especially after the attack from Vok controlled TigerHawk. And I think Megatron would be smarter too than to have just ONE base… I mean, come on… But this is my opinion._

_Enjoy, Review as well and I don't mind suggestions for story plots as well. You might see more than one familiar face coming back; on with the show._

_

* * *

_

Megatron… All they had to do was find him and his troupe. The Metal Megalomaniac himself to restore the first Megatron's spark to his rightful body… Easier said than done; the now Transmetal Two Dragon wouldn't give without a fight. Thinking hard about his Maximals' past battles with the Predacons, Optimal Optimus Primal withdrew the Covenant of Primus from Rattrap's grip and closed the precious rare record. It sealed shut until needed once more.

"Well, I'm turning in for the night. I suggest everyone do the same soon. We need to be at our maximum when we face Megatron."

Rhinox nodded hard to Optimus, turning his chair, and resumed typing on his console to set Teletraan One on automatic for the night.

On the other hand, sneakily entering the area where the quarters rested, Rattrap held a smug, satisfied grin about getting past the Fearless Big Banana. He was almost in the clear!

"Oh and Rattrap."

The Transmetal rat froze solid in his place, his back toward the Boss Monkey.

"You're on Monitor Duty," smiled Optimus at Rattrap's antics. "No night patrols; you know what to do."

The Rat wasn't happy. "Oh… Slag..."

Watching the waves of ocean water splashed the crescent rocks, hearing and smelling the burning and molting ruins of a once Traitorous Spider's lair, Megatron slammed his fist on a rock. It destroyed itself in a meager shutter. The tyrant was angered as he gazed around the wreckage of Grid Scylla. His base was destroyed by that accursed TigerHawk and now HE was on Optimus Primal's side! His troupes have been scattered and with his luck, not fully functional… AND that Treacherous Tarantulas' instruments, his lair, EVERYTHING was DESTROY! There was nothing left but piles of rock and rumble…

"Worthless Arachnid!" the Tyrant roared. "I should have destroyed him when I had the chance!" Megatron flexed his new Transmetal Two claw and sliced it into another boulder out of pure rage. He growled, baring his teeth before taking to the skies and transforming into his Dragon form. He gazed to the skies, noticing beyond the stormy clouds that the sun had set. Optimus wouldn't risk a patrol tonight… Perfect.

Megatron activated a secure channel on his built in wrist communicator, "_Attention all Predacons, this is Megatron, pull yourselves together and meet me in Grid Zeiram. It is time to push away from our disadvantage." _ He ended the com channel quickly before it could be traced and gazed over the wreckage of Grid Scylla once more.

"More cards to play in this hand, Optimus Primal. I hope you're ready for those red hot chips!" With that, the Dragon flew with hard beats of his wings to Grid Zeiram. There awaited a surprise he had in store for everyone, especially the Maximals, yes…

Six Mega-Cycles later (or six hours for us humans), a low powered, unidentified small object went online. From Grid Scylla, it shot off like a bullet across the grounds of earth in a mere blur.

Awoken by faint spurs beeping sounds on his monitor, Rattrap jolted forward, blinking hard to adjust his optics, "Huhm?" He tried to locate the source, pin-point exact location but the blip and pings were going in Nano-Kilk (that's about a second for humans). "Wat in da name of my Great Aunt Arcee was da thing?" The Rat Bot figured it was nothing since it didn't have a Maximal, Pred, or Alien signature; but it sure was odd. Any else like were to happen, he'd report it. But during this High Alert, let the others rest, including him, sheesh.

Long after it disappear off of Rattrap's scanners, the object landed between rocky mountains of Grid Arakis, creating a crater. The metal encased circular object hovered off the gravel pit it created. Suddenly, it started flashing, blinking in a green color. Like a magnet, metallic parts from all corners of the area flew at the sphere shaped object, meshing, torqueing, jerking, twisting, and replicating, converting to the best of their ability and to the amount of Energon the sphere had left.

Unexpectedly, the metal parts had created a body and that body was online… It wriggled and wringed, yelling and screeching in horrible pain as it…no he…as He came together. Yet it was the same voice that was cackling madly with his trademark laugh only Mega-cycles ago…

Brought online from her recharging slumber, Blackarachnia panted hard, bolting up in bed with her claw over her spark. She thought she heard something…no, someone she knows to be dead… Perhaps it's a phantom pain from the mind-links so long ago with that Crazy Spider. To this day it still haunted her to a point. Gasping somewhat, she gazed over to her counterpart as Silverbolt gave another snore. "Bowser-boy, even when you're asleep, you can always make me smile." Pulling tighter on the synthetic cloth, Blackarachnia tucked herself and her White Knight back into bed and cozied up closer to him.

Drifting streams of smoke came off the newly completed body. He laid there in the crater, twitching with life but his exoskeleton wasn't new. It had been made out of spare, trashed, and recycled parts that littered the entire area. Thankfully the replicator worked, giving him a beast mode but like his robot mode, it reflected. His beast mode looked sickly and he was weak. By Unicron, he hated that! At least he was alive…still alive…

Gathering his strength, he moved each eight legs slowly, one at a time, like a new program… Timely, faded black hairy legs of a large tarantula spider made its way out of the crater. Barely any hair covered the gray cephalothorax and the abdomen… The large spider wobbled and landed flat before opening its eyes. His eyes were milky white and pupil-less… Tarantulas was blind… He had no vocal receptors except those of a normal tarantula spider… Most of his servos and circuits were fried… His on board computer was working at barely fifty percent… And his Energon reserves were dangerously low… What's worse, he couldn't go into stasis lock… If Tarantulas didn't receive care soon, he wouldn't survive…

* * *

**TBC…**


	2. New Bases

Retelling of the End  
A Beast Wars, Transformers Fanfiction.  
Chapter 2: New Bases.

_Diagnostic…_ Tarantulas questioned internally. He closed his eight optical sensors, placing his white pedipalps on top of his head to help stop the sensation of vertigo. The tarantula panted, coughing a little as he breathed out of his book lungs. Frozen in spot, he didn't want to cause anymore undue stress as the readings came to his mainframe. He gave a spider's hiss and low screech from his failing vocal processor when his circuits shorted and sparked but he received enough information to diagnose his condition…

Transformation and Stasis Lock have been disabled… His on board computer and whatever was left of his circuitry that wasn't fried were starting to go offline… And his Energon reserves are depleting… Tarantulas should have stayed dead but… what brought him back… His system report said nothing on that nor did it say anything if his beast mode can inflict internal repairs... The large tarantula sighed inwardly, confounded by this whole circumstance… He didn't need his computer or scanners to sense he was still on this Earthen dirt ball though not his exact location…

Much as he could, the tarantula slowed down his breathing so he could get ahold of the situation. Wasting Energon on that couldn't be afforded, yet it couldn't be stopped. Survival instinct took over within him. Tarantulas had to find shelter, more importantly, something to eat if he was going to stay online. To stay online and even a shred function… It'll be a miracle in his condition… No sight, no sensors, nothing… Per contra, Tarantulas wasn't a bot to give up!

Two retractable claws extended at the bottom of each of his eight legs, feeling and digging into the dirt below him. Traveling from the many hairs on his legs to reach the rest of his body, Tarantulas could feel the motions of everything around him. Becoming one with your beast mode was part of survival and being frugal, something he had to learn; the webs within the webs… _This isn't entirely impossible_, He thought, trying to get up. Lowering his pedipalps and extending their claws for added strength and balance, Tarantulas managed to stand. _Plausibly… without difficulty…_

The first few steps were the hardest but Tarantulas was slowly on his way, hoping any Predacons or Maximals wouldn't detect him…

On board scanners and computer gazed over Grid Zeiram through yellow cybernetic eyes. Below, the great red Dragon had spotted his Fire Ant Second-in-Command and the sharp shooting Fuzor. They weren't worse for wear but the one they carried was. Waspinator was blown to scrap, YET AGAIN! _Typical of that insect! _Megatron gave a loud roar, transforming to robot mode, and then landed with a solid stomp.

"My Queen!" Inferno dropped every bit of Waspinator he carried and rushed over to his 'ruler.' "You are unharmed?"

"Yesss Inferno…" But Megatron was already steamed at the former word used by the Ant. Using the Dragon head formed hand he grabbed Inferno without mercy by the neck, squeezing tight. "And will you stop calling me that!" With that, he dropped his Sub-Commander and walked off toward a rock face.

"Yes, Royalty…" Inferno choked to get out, rising to his legs. He spotted Quickstrike just standing there with the wasp bot's parts in his twisted arms. "Don't just stand there, drone! Follow our glorious leader!"

As Inferno did as he himself said, the Fuzor rolled his eyes, spat on the ground and slowly followed, grumbling under his vocal processor.

"Hmm. Any sign of Dinobot or Rampage?" Megatron called over his shoulder. He studied the rock surface as if he was searching for something.

Quickstrike was the one to answer. "Not a skeletal scale or crab leg in sight, Boss Bot."

"Well," Megatron smiled once he found what he was looking for. It was a Cybertronian Symbol hidden to any bots eye unless they were looking for it. "We can scan for them inside." The Tyrant pressed the symbol and let up to see it glow. Beside him, the large stone surface began to crevice, separating in two to reveal a vertical elevator shaft. A lift cage was there awaiting them. "Excellent, yesss…" grinned Megatron and he ordered his troops. "Quickly, inside!"

Every Predacon scrambled to the lift. Once inside, the crevice closed and red emergency lighting went online. The lift descended into the depths of the Earth. Something else came online as well, drawing everyone's attention.

"Ooh, why Waspinator see only black?"

Megatron frowned and a growl instantly came from his throat.

Quickstrike had the same idea. "Hush up, Bug Eyes." With his Cobra headed arm, he smacked Waspinator's disembodied head until the bot's eyes dimmed and he went offline once more.

The lift came to a stop and before them a metal door way slide opened to reveal a base much like the Darksyde was before it was destroyed with the exception of the diminutive area and surplus build. And much to everyone's surprise, with the omission of Megatron, three Bots were at work, under the command of a Transmetal… Scorponok?

The Tin Tyrant beamed as he stepped off the platform toward the Transmetal Scorpion who sat at one of the scanners. "Ah, Scorponok, how goes the preparations for our new base?" Megatron spoke to him like it was a normal day, like he had been alive all this time. While Quickstrike and Inferno just gaped; wasn't he destroyed in the Quantum Surge?

"Megatron," Scorponok turned and bowed his head to his leader. "Everything is on schedule, haha! Terrorsaur is the armory, double checking our weapons." He grinned. "And Ravage is with the Stasis Pod and Maximal Protoform, reprogramming it."

"Excellent!"

"Now wait a garish darn second!" Quickstrike interrupted, tossing Waspinator's parts over his shoulder like it was scrap. "Hold on now! Weren't you and that leather wing pointy peak supposed to be JUNK after that whatever surge hit? And what about the black puss Decepti-what's his face?

Scorponok gave a hesitant look to Megatron. Their leader had a smirk on his face and spoke up, "Up until recently, Scorponok and Terrorsaur were in Stasis Lock when they were found, with much relief. After… a few minor complicated communications on Terrorsaur's part, I sent them here to work on a second base. A Tyrant always has to be prepared."

"We found Ravage in the process," it was Scorponok's turn to speak up, "and repaired him. And this new base is complete just in time."

"Excellent…yesss. Quickstrike, get that pile of Junk," The dragon tyrant pointed to the Waspinator pieces, "to the CR tank! The rest of us, let's go check if Ravage has that Protoform," he chuckled, "willing ready to serve the Predacons."

"Ah Darn it." Quickstrike grumbled as he picked up the many bot pieces. "Hey, now where do I go?" Too late, everyone else was out of the room. "Well, shoot!" He'll find it somehow.

A Stasis Pod lay on a long table, its circuitry panel opened with the Decepticon turned Predacon leaning over it, typing and replacing the specific Maximal programming with the Predacon information. Hearing Megatron and his Sub-Commanders enter, Ravage gaze up and stood straight. He clicked his heels together and bowed. "Lord Megatron."

"Ah Ravage, how does the programming go for our new Predacon?"

"Finished as of now," Ravage smirked. "You vill be happy to know he eez a Transmetal Two. The radiation from the alien driver must 'ave affecd him."

"Yesss… He'll fit perfectly. Bring him online."

Ravage gave a simple nod and activated the Protoform. With a flash, the pod opened, and out climbed a blue and red bot mostly in color. Clawed hands and feet, a tail of a reptile attached to his head. His left robotic form eye was cover in a black eye patch-like metal guard while his fangs and eye were burning red. He stood there, looking over his form before taking in the Predacons.

"I am Megatron, welcome to the Predacons, my good-"

"It's Iguanus and the shortest path between two Maximal points is a heat seeking missile."

"Oooh!" Megatron grinned. "I like him, yesss..."

It was very trying but Tarantulas finally found shelter… It was a cave just a few feet off the ground with a rock ledge. At the entrance way, he leaned on the side, struggling to catch his breath… The tarantula was exhausted; he couldn't any further. But he had to to make sure of his safety… _Just a few more Nano-Kilks…_He panted as he thought to himself…

His ten appendages hurt, including his pedipalps. When his body said to collapse right here, Tarantulas pushed forward, deeper into the cave. He didn't know how deep he went yet it felt quite odd in here… It was spacious and from the feeling under his clawed feet, dug out very well… Tarantulas froze… This little hole in the wall was occupied and whether or not the residence was home, he was going to find out.

Finding new strength, Tarantulas turned around. Only then, he found himself tucking inward at a sudden high pitched animal screech…

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Battle's First Course

Delicate audio receptors were seconds away from overloading when the creature stopped. Tarantulas was still drawn together, legs close like a cage to protect him. He used his pedipalps to shield his optics and audios the best he could but any light damage to them in their sensitive state would be costly. Upper body however numb from the experience, his legs, and the hairs on them vibrated, telling him that this creature just dropped something and it shook the ground.

_Hmm… A bat…_ Tarantulas deduced from the sounded screech and the beating wings' breezes he could feel going over his abdomen._ It sounds like a decent sized meal as well… that is if I can catch it! I must be cautious though in my state…_ Rearing on his back four legs, the tarantula raised his forward four and pedipalps, unsheathing his long, sharp black fangs. He hobbled forward, giving a hiss, blindly reaching for his potential meal.

The spider took the hit when the bat took the bait but instead of holding his ground, Tarantulas went flying into the rocky wall. He landed flat forward on the ground. Force would have surely knocked him offline but no, he was in a daze. That was a surprise… It took him a few moments before he was on his feet again, hearing his servos and gears diminishingly whirl internally…

Receiving static from his system, he crouched and reared his main body down, waiting for the right signal. The flowing air over his abdomen and the top of his legs was slow, like the bat was hesitant… _It didn't expect me to continue fighting… Well it won't expect this!_ Knowing where the bat was, the tarantula launched himself into the air.

Tarantulas knew he had landed on the winged mammal when he felt something underneath his legs and when the creature gave a surprised shriek. He couldn't quite place it though but something felt odd about this beast… No time to think; he bared his venom-less fangs and poised them to strike.

The next thing Tarantulas didn't expect.

The bat literally _kicked_ him in the bottom of his cephalothorax! He landed on his back with the thought of: _That rat with wings is smart!_ The tarantula scrambled with all strength left to get up right but stopped when he felt a force pin him down and a breath breathe upon him with a threatening hiss…

This was it, he was scrap… But wait, why didn't it attack and get it over with… Oh well better go off with a last few words. Using the hairs on his body to enhance his failing vocal processor, he tried to speak as they vibrated, just coming out very faintly. 'Go ahead but I'm not much of a meal. Teehehe-' Tarantulas stopped his potential laughter as he felt his vocals starting to short out, causing him to hold back a cough in his book lungs. He won't show weakness, not even in his last seconds.

For the spider being blind, he did not see the bat's eyes widen nor click an enlarge ear. It would take another spider to hear the words within the hissing or a creature with extra sharp hearing, like bats… And it had heard every single syllable…

Tightening ever so slightly, Tarantulas didn't relax when he gathered that the weight was off him. Moments when nothing happened, he eased up and panted a little. He thought his spark was going to be extinguished right then and there! But no, why… _Something's different about this creature…_ Using his remaining strength, he flipped himself upright, hearing the indigenous creaking of his mechanics… The large spider laid flat on the ground, placing his legs alongside him. He closed his eyes for a moment's rest.

It was too much for him and not to get a meal… Best estimate, he only had Cycles (minutes in our human time).

The next thing that came to the tarantula's ears he couldn't surmise. He blinked open his optics and directed to where he thought the bat was, diverting function power to his audios and vocals. 'What…What did you say?'

A normal female medium toned voice returned to the spider's hissing words. "I asked if you weren't a normal tarantula… are you?"

_Oh by Unicron!_ Tarantulas rolled his milky white eyes. 'Hmmph, how _many_ spiders have you seen _my size_ and are _able to speak_? _**No **__I am not normal!' _He flexed his fangs annoyed. _I must be dealing with an idiot here!_ The outburst of emotions came with a price… The brawl caused a malfunction in his mainframe, resulting in a short circuit. Tarantulas cringed as sparks spouted from two different parts of his body. Finally, the current stopped for now and the bot was left to abide.

"What are you?"

It took a few moments but Tarantulas answered the female bat's words.

'Just a fading shadow of my former self…'

Unlike the last, her next few words were full of concern, "Are you all right?"

_Hmph…Definitely a Maximal…_ 'Why should _you_ care?'

"Because I have some questions."

The tarantula held back a starting cough within his book lungs and answered her, '… Go find some else…'_ That was different…_

"Listen, _spider…_"

Tarantulas knew the female bat was upset. It was her tone of voice and in the way she marched over to him but there was nothing he could do… _Slag…_

"You are the first creature I came in contact and was able to talk with since I first awoken in that metal machine oval box in the back of the cave some time ago! Plus, I don't know what I am! I know I'm kind of vampire bat but when I look into ponds or water, I see I have silver and red metal attached to my black fur and wings in all different spots and my eyes glow purple. That can't be normal!"

Vibrations through the hairs on the spider's body told Tarantulas that the bat stopped a few paces away and that the small shift in the wing meant she folded her wings just like a human would fold her arms.

"Also, one, you are resting in _my_ cave and being as unhealthy as you are, I can throw you out very quickly, you wouldn't want that... And second, I think you are hiding something… It's your choice…"

Taken aback by this, Tarantulas closed his eyes. …_Very un-Maximal like of her. She is very smart…_ Sudden, his inner gyration slowed. He placed a white pedipalp on his head as sluggish speaking on board computer female voice sounded.

_*15.8 cycles…before…termination…of spark…*_

_Blast..._ So this is how he'll be leaving this universe: his spark extinguishing in a cave with a Maximal Flying Rat! What a waste… Hmm, maybe he can have a little fun before he could go… _Yes, traumatize her but letting her know the truth… Teehehehahaha!_ 'V-Very well, I'll tell you…but you must be absolutely quiet.'

Tarantulas began his duty of explaining the Transformers race to the bat; all history in truth as he knew it. He didn't have time to be treacherous now. He got to the part where he was a Predacon but left all the treachery and gruesome stuff out…

'And you're a Maximal. There has been peace between our factions for quite some time. Even though there have been rouges, which was my duty here, to prevent him. I was part of the Predacon Secret Police.' The spider didn't have to tell her all the facts… 'I was destroyed when I tried to free one of your comrades from an alien control, but I was brought back to life again somehow for a short period of time…

'The reason, I can figure out, that you can't remember is that your Identity Circuits and Data Tracks have been damage in the crash when you landed in your Stasis Pod. It activated its emergency programming, giving you a beast mode. You have also absorbed Transmetal Two capabilities. It will take time for your beast form to repair them…'

The spider bot stopped early, placing his pedipalps on his head. He tried to stand but sunk back down to the floor, closing his eyes. His spark…

_*2.1 cycles…s-spark… exting-guish…*_ the on board computer confirmed his suspicion. This was it…

Tarantulas couldn't see but the Transmetal Two Bat had a smile on her face. This explained and cleared up a few things. Seeing the spider in distressed, the bat spread her wings and flew over to where she dropped her load. Picking it up, she dropped it before the tarantula, hoping he could hear him, knowing he couldn't see.

"Here." It was a full body of a dead gazelle. She was glad the spider did hear her and opened his eyes once more. "You have it. You need this gazelle more than I do. I'm still quite full." The bat female bot landed near him. "It's to say thank you for telling me and to show a sign of peace. You are welcome to stay here until you feel better and until you are situated."

Lost for words, all Tarantulas do was nod and quickly bite down on the animal carcass, enjoying the meal as it began to flow through his filters, restoring his energy levels bit by bit.

The Transmetal Two Bat giggled at his enthusiasm. She lifted off the ground with great beats off her wings, finding a footing hold to hang upside down, where she wrapped herself up with her flight appendages. Her gaze never left the Tarantula. "Oh, you mentioned Identity Circuits; well, I think I know my name… I'm Shadow Siren."

Pausing in his eating, the arachnid pulled his fangs from deep within the corpse. They were blood soaked as he spoke with add of his vibrating hairs, 'And I am Tarantulas…'

Not grossed out by the gruesome sight, Shadow Siren could only smile as her new arachnid friend went back to eating. "Tarantulas… I like it." She nestled down into her wings for a little cat nap from the night's flight, knowing for once in her life, she won't be lonely.

With no venom, Tarantulas could only enjoy the bodily fluids and some of the meat before leaving the carcass to be. The meal was well worth it; it was the energy boost he needed. It wasn't Energon but it was a good substitute and filling even if his power reserves weren't full. Drained from the night's events, he huddled in a corner of the cave. _This Shadow Siren could be very useful to me… Yes, very useful…_ He thought before powering down for the night.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
